


Hands On

by KyloTrashForever



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo Ending, Sex Worker Kylo Ren, Shameless Smut, Tattooed Ben Solo, Tattooed Kylo Ren, The Preylo AU Literally Everyone Asked Me For, Threesome - F/M/M, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: When Rey takes a job in a porn flick, she tells herself it will be a one-time thing. She never expected to enjoy it. She never expected tocome back for more—but what started as a little hands on training turned out to be more than she bargained for.A Preylo Porn Star AU.





	1. Easy Fucking Money

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/gifts).

> So about three months ago, I wrote an [AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919194/chapters/42309065) where _some_ people thought there was subtext that meant Ben and Poe used to bang. 
> 
> They didn’t. 
> 
> They _definitely_ didn’t— but alas, Preylo was born.
> 
> Leading the charge of these Gremlins was one fed-after-midnight imp that never gave up on her dreams. I love her with my whole heart, and I couldn’t write Preylo for _her_ birthday—so I wrote it for mine. ❤️

* * *

This isn’t how she thought she’d be spending her weekend.

Honestly, her current predicament had never crossed her mind. Never in a million years did she think that she would be so hard up for cash that she would be trolling help wanted ads on Craigslist—and it is even _ more _ unbelievable that she would have somehow come to answer _ this _particular ad. 

She’s probably going to get murdered.

That’s the one thought racing through her head. 

Do murderers really lure away young women to the _ suburbs? _

The house looks innocent enough—white shutters, a well-manicured front lawn, even a fucking _ wreath _ on the door. Fuck, maybe she has the wrong house. She pulls up her phone again, checking the last message from someone she only knows as _ Kylo. _

Nope. Definitely the right address. Hm. 

At least Armie knows where she is. He’d been _ ecstatic _ about her current venture—she’s pretty sure the sound of his laughter will follow her far beyond the grave. She wonders if he will be able to stop long enough to come looking for her after someone inevitably kidnaps her because she’s answering this _ dumb fucking ad. _

_ Five hundred dollars, Rey_. 

Her half of the rent in her shabby apartment. 

She clutches her purse tight, feeling the cylindrical shape of the pepper spray inside and taking a deep breath. 

_ It’s going to be fine. _

When she reaches the front door, her knock is tentative. She tells herself that if no one answers in the next sixty seconds, then it is a sign from the Gods of good sense that she should turn around and go home. She isn’t even that _ experienced, _for Christ’s sake. Maybe she should just—

The door lurches open, and she has to physically _ look up _to peer at the body that now fills the entry. 

She is struck by dark eyes and dark hair and _ holy fuck that mouth _ and _ for the love of God please don’t let him just be the camera man— _

“Hey.” His voice is deep and smooth and her toes curl a little in her shoes. “You Rey?”

She nods, her tongue suddenly stuck to the roof of her mouth. She can’t help but notice the way his dark Henley stretches perfectly over his wide chest and down his thick arms. He gives her a smile, moving aside so that she can step in. She lingers for a second, that nagging sense of self-preservation still keeping her wary.

He laughs a little. “It’s okay to be nervous. I’m assuming this is your first time?”

“Like, at all?”

His grin meets his eyes. “Let’s hope not.”

“No. _ No. _ I mean—it’s just my first time here. Doing _ this. _ I’ve definitely done this before.” She feels herself blush. “Well. Not _ this, _but—”

“Hey.” He places an encouraging hand on her shoulder, and it _ should _put her more on edge—but somehow it only eases her nerves slightly. “We’ll go slow. If you really want to do this, that is.”

She finds herself nodding, because she _ does, _ oddly_. _

“I’m fine,” she manages. “You said there was some paperwork to sign?”

“Just some consent forms, and a fill-in sheet for anything you are or aren’t comfortable with for a scene.”

She swallows thickly, the reality of her purpose here settling in. “Yeah,” she chokes out. “Sure.”

He guides her down the hallway to a brightly-lit kitchen; several people are standing around (a few of them women, which strangely puts her more at ease), and at the center of them there is a man of average height with dark, wavy hair, bent over the countertop and studying a stack of papers.

He looks up when they enter, giving her a bright smile that she returns timidly. “Hey, you Rey?”

She gives him a nod as he pushes away from the counter to cross the space. He thrusts out his hand in offering, and she takes it warily, even as his cheerful expression helps loosen the knot in her stomach. He has a nice smile. 

“Yeah,” she answers quietly. “That’s me.”

“Wow, you’re even prettier in person,” he remarks, eliciting a blush from her. “And this is your first time?”

“Yeah. Definitely a first.”

“Don’t worry.” Poe claps a hand on the bigger man’s shoulder, giving him a coy grin. “Ben here will take good care of you. He knows what it’s like to be a newbie.”

She gives the man who she thought was Kylo a curious look. “Ben?”

He shrugs. “Sorry, Kylo is my screen name.”

“Oh.” She makes a face. “Will I have a screen name?”

“Oh, of course,” Poe assures her. “We’ll completely protect your anonymity. Speaking of…” He turns to reach for the stack of papers she’d walked in on him perusing. He gestures for her to join him, and then he shuffles through the small stack. “These are just some basic personal info—plus some consent forms and a checklist of everything you are or aren’t comfortable doing. Mostly standard, as you’re new, but if you decide to come back we can delve into something further. Does that sound okay?”

She thinks she nods, but his words are getting a little jumbled as she glances down at the cover page—a checklist as he’d described, where words like _ fisting _ and _ impact play _ jump out at her. What is _ impact play? _

But she signed up for this, and it’s nothing that a quick google won’t solve. Hopefully. “Yeah. Sounds good. Can I just have a minute to look over everything?”

“Of course!” Poe points towards the attached living room. “Settle in there, take a look. I need to go check on lighting anyway. I’ll send Ben after you in a little bit so we can get you your lines and get you into makeup.”

_ Makeup? _

Seems a little counterproductive, but okay.

She shuffles into the tastefully furnished living room (whose house is this anyway?), settling into the plush couch as she takes another glance at the list he’s given her. 

_ Double penetration. Water sports. Bukkake. _

Bukkake?

What in the actual fuck is that?

She’s almost afraid to find out.

She takes a deep breath, pulling out her phone and opening a tab for Google as she leans back into the cushions. It’s a very long list, and she isn’t sure just how long it will be before her incredibly hot co-star (honestly, she isn’t sure if that fact makes her_ more _or _less _nervous about this whole thing) will come looking for her. 

_ You can do this, _she tells herself. 

At least, she thinks so.

* * *

She’s wearing a robe.

It’s simple—plush, grey cotton that is belted at the waist, but that’s almost _ all _ they’ve given her. There is nothing underneath but a scrap of lace that she isn’t even sure deserves to be _ called _underwear, and too-high pumps on her feet she’s fairly certain she won’t be able to walk in. 

They’ve done something to her hair, making her normal waves fuller, more pronounced, and on her eyes is some smoky charcoal she will surely only sweat off when she—when they start to—

_ Shit. _

Maybe she can’t do this. 

Maybe she should just —

“Hey, you okay?”

She turns on her little stool in the bathroom to find Ben in the doorway, wearing a robe similar to her own, his arms crossed over his chest and a kind smile at his mouth. 

Does he have to be so _ good _looking?

“I’m fine,” she lies. “It’s just… a lot.”

“It’s weird the first time, but it gets better. You just sort of have to look at it as a business. That really helps me separate it out in my mind.”

She nods. “So, you do this a lot?”

“For the last year. Started as a way to piss off my parents, but I don’t know.” He shrugs. “It’s easy fucking money.”

She tries to ignore the double entendre that he seems oblivious to. “So have you always worked for Poe?”

“Ah. Yeah.” Ben nods, shifting his gaze a little, like he’s nervous, suddenly. “He sort of helped me learn the ropes.”

“That was nice of him.”

Ben chuckles softly. “I’m sure he would say the same.”

As if summoned, Poe appears in the open door on his phone, pulling the receiver away to address them. “Hey, you guys about ready?” Rey must make a face, because he mutters something into his phone before he hangs it up and pushes past Ben into the room. “What’s up?”

“She’s nervous,” Ben answers for her.

“Ah.” Poe frowns, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, doll. Nothing will happen in there that you aren’t comfortable with.”

“Yeah.” She nods a little too fervently, as if to reassure herself, and then repeats with a little more force: “Yeah.”

He gives her an encouraging smile, and again she finds herself returning it because something about his friendly nature _ does _put her at ease. 

“Did you give your information to Kaydel for payment?”

She nods. “Yeah. It’s all set.”

“Great. I know we said five hundred a scene—I was thinking we would start with two scenes today. If you’re okay with that.”

“Wait,” she reels, “per _ scene?” _

“Well, yeah. I would say per orgasm, but that’s not always a guarantee. Can you fake it, by the way? I mean I’m assuming you can, but we want it to be convincing if Ben can’t get you off.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” Ben murmurs.

She can feel his eyes on her, and she can’t help the little shiver that passes down her spine. Poe snorts. “Easy, Casanova. She’s nervous. Nerves can really fuck up an orgasm.”

Ben is still eyeing her heatedly, and she tells herself it’s nothing. Tells herself that it’s all part of the job—even if the job is strange as fuck. She’s still a little fixed on _ five hundred per scene— _the money enough to handle her rent twice over. It’s a fucking godsend, really.

_ You can do this. _

Poe checks his watch, and then he claps his hands together. “Are we ready?”

Rey works her bottom lip with her teeth, wrapping her arms around herself tightly as she takes a steadying breath. 

“Yes,” she tells him shakily. “I’m ready.”

_ As ready as she’ll ever be. _

* * *

Poe is talking to the camera man as Rey sits anxiously at the edge of the four poster bed. Ben is sitting beside her, but he looks a good bit more relaxed than she does. She bites at the edge of a thumbnail, toying with the thick cotton tie of her robe as she waits for Poe to give her some sort of instruction. 

When he finally gives them his attention, he furrows his brow, eyes brushing over the length of her robe in deep thought. 

“Do you think you could go ahead and take off the robe? I need to see how the lights work. Don’t want them washing you out.”

Her heart starts to thunder loudly in her chest.

_ This is it. _

_ You can do this. _

Her fingers are only shaking a _ little _ as she reaches for the sash at her waist, undoing and letting the robe part before she slowly pushes it over her shoulders to shimmy out of it. She tosses it aside out of view, and even though Poe’s gaze is methodical—she can’t help the slight flush she feels creeping up her neck as he studies her naked chest. 

“The freckles are adorable,” he comments. “I was hoping they were all over. Really gives you an innocent vibe.”

He says this casually, like he _ isn’t _studying her tits and her belly and her waist—but she can’t help the dryness of her mouth and the pounding of her heart. 

He takes a step towards her, eyes flicking up to hers in permission as he stretches out his hands. “Do you mind?”

She isn’t sure what he’s asking, but she doesn’t think she would really know what to say even if she _ did— _so she just nods in assent. 

His calloused fingers press at her shoulders, forcing her chest further out as her spine becomes straighter, and then he gently urges her legs apart with her heels flat to the floor before he steps back to take a look at his handiwork.

He backs up to the standing light behind him, reaching for it blindly as he keeps his gaze on her and adjusting it minutely. “There. I think we’re good.” He turns to Ben, forcing her gaze there as well, and the _ look _ he’s giving her—eyes brushing over her skin in a way that she can almost _ feel— _ it’s enough to make the heat in her chest spread slower. _ Deeper. _“Dude, quit fucking around.” Poe’s voice snaps Ben out of whatever is going on in his head. “You know the drill. Robe. Off. We’re on a schedule.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “Don’t be a dick.”

Poe huffs out a breath as he shuffles to sit in an elongated chair in the corner, watching as Ben stands gracefully and shrugs out of his own robe.

Ben’s wardrobe is very different than hers.

Ben’s wardrobe includes _ nothing at all. _

She immediately averts her eyes, feeling a blush at her cheeks because _ holy shit, it’s the biggest she’s ever seen, and he’s not even hard. _

She tries her best not to make it too obvious that her breathing has picked up its pace—but even from the corner of her eye she can see the colorful patterns of ink that swirl down his arms. Something she hadn’t been able to see when he was dressed.

She wonders if she should be embarrassed by the way she’s already a little wet.

“—now it doesn’t matter if it’s giving or receiving. I thought I’d let you choose, since it’s your first time. Whatever you’re more comfortable with.”

She realizes then Poe has been speaking to her. “What?”

He gives her a reassuring smile. “The first scene is oral. I thought you could choose. Which you’d rather do.”

_ Oh, God. This is really happening. _

She can’t decide which is the better option. To have this insanely beautiful man between her legs feels so intimate, so _ personal— _ but to be quite honest, she’s not entirely sure she can fit that monstrosity between _ his _ legs in her mouth. What if she gags and embarrasses the fuck out of herself?

Several seconds pass while she’s just sitting there trying to come to a decision, and it’s Ben’s deep voice that causes her to jolt as it interrupts her frantic inner conflict. 

“I’d really like to give. If that’s okay.”

She sucks in a breath as her eyes find his, and the way he’s _ looking _at her—as if he wants nothing more than to get his mouth on her. It makes her squirm a little, which in turn only makes her more embarrassed. 

But he’s still just looking at her with those dark brown eyes, even as Poe begins to chuckle a little, even as it feels like all of the air is sucked out of the room. 

“If Rey is comfortable with that,” she hears Poe say.

She doesn’t know where her nod comes from. Maybe it’s because she can’t seem to look away from Ben, or maybe it’s because he’s definitely sort of hard now, or maybe it’s because his mouth looks _ incredibly _soft—but she feels the jerk of her head as she silently agrees.

“Okay,” Poe tells them. “I know there aren’t a lot of lines here, but just try your best to sell it. Most people are going to skip ahead anyway—but still. And Rey?”

She snaps her head back to meet Poe’s gaze. “Yeah?”

“Don’t hold back your voice.”

She feels that same warmth in her chest deepen, and she nods shakily even as Poe directs his attention elsewhere to get the cameras and mics ready. 

She feels the warmth of Ben’s hand at her thigh, and her eyes widen as she looks down at it, his palm heavy and _so big _and it’s _so strange _that he’s touching her so casually considering that he’s naked and she might as well be and what they’re about to _do. _

“You still okay?”

It’s a simple question, and he genuinely seems concerned, and it shouldn’t be so sweet that he’s asking, considering everything that’s happening.

But strangely, it is.

“I’m okay,” she assures him quietly. And it’s true. 

Mostly. 

“We’re going to take good care of you.”

She isn’t sure _ why _she believes that—but for some reason, she does. She nods slowly, distracted by the slow brush of his thumb at her thigh.

He gives her a lopsided grin that makes her heart race. “I’m actually _ very _good at this part.”

“He is,” Poe tosses their way. “It’s probably best we start there. It’s easier to relax once you’ve come.”

She feels her mouth hanging open a little, because _ how are they all so casual about this— _ but then Ben is leaning in just a _ little, _his mouth so close to her ear she is sure that no one can hear his next words but her.

“And if I’m being honest,” he murmurs, the low timbre of his voice brushing at her ear and making her shiver. “I’m _ very _ excited about getting my mouth on you.”

He’s still grinning as he pulls away, and Rey has practically _ forgotten _how to breathe at this point—but there’s absolutely one thing she’s definitely sure of now. 

She’s a little excited to get his mouth on her too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note: I know... absolutely _nothing_ about the porn industry. I’m sure there is going to be (and already have been) things inaccurately depicted. Honestly, I’m just here for the gross fucking, so try to keep in mind:  
Your girl _writes_ porn—but she don’t do it. Let’s all suspend our belief in the name of smut. 
> 
> Shepard: subtext away, baby. 😘


	2. A Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...writing porn dialogue for _actual_ porn while still trying to keep it somewhat hot is hard. Go easy on me. 😂
> 
> This is _a lot_ of porn within porn. 
> 
> Pornception.

“_And… action.” _

It’s like a switch has been flipped. 

Gone is the sweet smile and the kind eyes, and in their place is only warm hands that touch her all over and filthy words she can barely even register because _ fucking hell, he is very good at this. _

“Did you wait for me all day?” His hand smooths over her stomach, causing her to tense as her breath catches. “Have you been thinking about my cock?”

_ Well, fuck, now I am. _

The organ in question is most definitely _ awake _ now—jutting up towards his navel, angry and red and _ leaking. _

She remembers then that they expect her to answer. 

She does her best not to sound as meek as she feels. “Yes, baby,” she answers breathily. “I’ve thought about you and your big cock _ all day.” _

If she wasn’t so fucking nervous she might laugh out loud. Who _ wrote _this script?

“That’s good,” he breathes into her skin as he ducks his head to press his mouth to her throat. She can’t help but extend her neck to give him better access. Is she _ supposed _to be enjoying this as much as she is? She can feel every syllable against her neck. “Because I’ve thought about your little cunt all day. Thought about fucking you into this mattress until you can’t walk anymore.”

_ Christ on a cracker how are his lines so much hotter sounding than hers? Is it just him? _

She feels his hand pressing lower past her navel, and then his fingers slide between her legs to press against her underwear and she knows he can _ feel _ the dampness there and she thinks maybe she hears his breath catch a little too. “You’re so _ wet.” _

It’s his line. He’s _ supposed _ to say this—but she feels the wonder as if there aren’t a handful of people watching them. As if there isn’t a camera or lights and _ fuck, _ it makes her _ wetter. _

He rubs one large finger through her slit, parting her through the fabric and pressing against her entrance without any pretense. “You want my mouth on this cunt?” 

He strokes his finger slowly through the parted fabric, his tongue flicking out across her skin to pass over her pulse point. Rey knows she is supposed to say something here, knows he’s waiting for a line—but honestly, how the fuck is she supposed to remember it when he’s touching her like this?

He presses just a _ little _ harder, bringing her back to her senses as a gasp escapes her. “_Yes,” _she moans. “Please give me your mouth.”

He nips at the bend in her shoulder as he urges her back onto the bed, gently pressing his hands against her arms to ease her down to the comforter. She catches sight of Poe as she goes, and it brings her back to the present a little. 

His eyes are dark, brow knitted in concentration as he just _ watches _ Ben touching her. Making a mess of her. It leaves her feeling strange and vulnerable—but mostly just warmer. Even slightly _ exhilarated _in a way she’d never thought possible.

Her spine tenses just enough that Ben notices, and he mistakes it for nerves, she thinks.

“Don’t worry,” Ben whispers low enough so the background music they’ll overlay later will cover it. “I’ve got you.”

Her attention is completely back on him now (how could it _ not _ be with the way he leaves wet marks on her chest with those soft lips?)—and his lips are trailing over her skin in heavy, suctioning kisses. He lingers at her breasts, swirling his tongue over one taut peak and pulling it into his mouth as a whimpered sound that is _ anything _but staged falls from her mouth. 

His teeth graze over her ribs, one large hand splaying over her belly. “Spread those legs for me, baby,” he urges louder for the camera. “Good and wide.”

She parts her thighs as his fingers dip below the waistline of her underwear, and then it’s nothing but _ heavy _ and _ long _ against _ wet _ and _ warm _and she has to close her eyes as he slides through her folds to prod at her entrance shallowly. 

His mouth trails lower, his body sliding down the mattress as lips brush against her hip bones and fingers tugs at her underwear to peel them slowly down her legs. Out of the corner of her eye she notices the camera man stepping closer, sees him focusing between her legs, and the thought of her bare cunt so _ on display _like this should repulse her. But she’s too focused on Ben’s mouth that is plush against her pubic bone, too homed in on his wide hands as they smooth up her thighs to let his fingers stroke through her folds.

She can feel his breath against her heated core, see his large fingers on her thighs, spot the colorful patterns that creep up his arms—but her attention is entangled in his quiet mutter of: “So fucking _ pretty.” _

It’s not part of the script, and it’s so low she thinks she might be the only one to catch it, but it sends a rush of heat flooding through her limbs tied directly to her slick cunt that is only _ inches _from his mouth. 

She finds it’s no problem, to do as Poe asked. To _ not hold back her voice—_because when Ben’s tongue laps through her slit, when his fingers hold her apart so that he can messily tongue her clit, it’s impossible _ not _to cry out. 

She feels him licking at her from an angle, fingers keeping her splayed wide for what she imagines is a good view for the camera, but she can hardly see it with the way she can’t seem to keep her eyes open. With the way they screw shut with every swipe of his tongue. 

He swirls around the little swollen bud heavily, alternating between slow drags of his tongue and deep pulls of his lips as he sucks it into his mouth. She feels his fingers lower, teasing her entrance for only a moment before they slip inside and the bow of her back isn’t scripted, but she can’t _ help it. _

“_Fuck.” _

Ben takes her outburst as positive reinforcement, taking it upon himself to press deeper inside her, to suck harder at her clit. 

And he was right, he was _ beyond _ right—he’s good at this part. _ Genius, _ even. She can hardly _ breathe _ for the coursing pleasure that fills up every part of her. The room fills with lewd sounds from his mouth and her _ cunt _ and Ben just keeps sucking through it all, keeps curling his fingers _ just enough _ to make her cry out, and it’s there. It’s _ right _fucking there. 

She can’t even help the babbling of words that fall out of her mouth now. “Yes. _ Yes_. Right there—right _ there—oh my God—” _

She’s left a shaking mess as her orgasm rips through her—pulsing and _ bright. _ She grapples for the only thing within reach, shoving her fingers into his thick head of hair and _ tugging _as her heeled feet point down to the floor. 

He’s tonguing her lazily now, languid passes through her slick crease before he leaves one last heavy kiss over the little bud of her clit. Then he’s crawling over her—lips trailing a slow path over her skin, tongue sliding heavily between her breasts, teeth scraping against the base of her throat. 

He hovers over her mouth when he’s found his way higher, his lips shiny with _ her _and his breath labored and deep like her own. He brushes his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping inside easily—and she can’t help the way her eyes close as she leans into it. 

Her limbs feel like jelly and her mind is foggy and sated and he’s so _ big _ and _ heavy _that she can almost forget that they aren’t alone. 

That there’s a small crowd of people watching her.

“_And… scene.” _

Her eyes fly open when Ben pulls away. He gives her that same lopsided grin, too boyish and sweet to be the filthy-mouthed deviant that had just sucked a mind blowing orgasm from her—and he leans back to straddle her as he pushes his hair out of his eyes.

“Still okay?”

She can barely manage a shaky nod. “M’fine.”

“Someone was overly enthusiastic today,” comes an amused voice beside them. 

She blushes when she catches sight of Poe standing just beside the bed, giving Ben a wry look with one eyebrow cocked. 

Ben shrugs. “She’s a natural.”

Poe rolls his eyes, turning his attention on Rey. “You okay, doll?”

She manages another nod. “Yes. I’m okay.”

“Gonna bring in makeup to touch you up a little before we go for the real deal. Ben here is going to use a condom today since you didn’t bring your medical history—but if you bring it with you next time we can do without if you’re okay with it.”

Her eyes widen a little. “Next time?”

Poe smirks back at her. “I have a feeling you’ll be back. Ben was right about one thing at least—you’re a natural.”

She isn’t sure what to make of that. Is it really a compliment to be a natural at _ porn? _

She can’t be sure.

To be fair, she can hardly _ think—_still half-drunk on the orgasm she’d just been dealt. 

He lifts one large thigh to swing over her, coming to rest on his knees as he extends a hand to help her up. She only hesitates a _ little _ before taking it—recognizing all too well that she’s still naked and so is _ he _ and he’s still _ hard _and she can’t help the way her eyes dip there.

He doesn’t fail to notice, giving her a wink. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of that in a bit.”

His fingers linger over hers for a few more seconds than necessary, still giving her that same smile that would make her knees a little weak if she were standing up—but then the smaller woman brushes into the room, handing Rey her robe before she tugs her away, and then they’re off towards the bathroom and leaving Ben behind as he just watches them go.

She knows what comes next. Knows that in ten minutes or so she’ll have to—might even _ want _ to—

Her blush is nearly uncontainable now. 

She can’t help but think over and _over, _that if Ben was this good with his _mouth… _

How good will he be with everything else?

* * *

Poe approaches her in the bathroom with a bottle of clear liquid—and she eyes it warily as he gives it a slight shake. 

“It’s just oil,” he tells her. “Just want you to shine a little for the cameras. Unfortunately, Kaydel just left for an emergency, so I guess I’m getting my hands dirty.”

He says it like it’s a chore, but he’s smiling, and his smile really _ is _comforting. 

He gestures to her robe. “Do you mind?”

She shakes her head, seeing no reason to be shy now that he’s seen her come. She shrugs out of the robe to let it fall around her waist. 

He empties a bit of the liquid into his hands, rubbing them together before he starts smoothing it over her shoulders. “You know,” he starts again. “You did really well.” She gives him a look, and he just laughs. “I know that probably sounds strange as a compliment, but it’s not actually that often that someone can seem so convincing.”

She feels her face flush. “Well… if I’m being honest, Ben is actually _ very _good at that.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Poe chuckles as he smoothes the liquid down her arms. “His head is nearly as big as his dick.”

She laughs nervously. “Have you always been the ah, director?”

He shrugs. “Actually, I started out acting. Just like you and Ben.”

“_Really?” _

“Yeah,” he laughs. “When I started this it was just me and a few people. How do you think I showed Ben the ropes?”

Her mouth parts a little as images flood her mind. Images of Poe and some faceless woman. While Ben just _ watches. _ Or worse (better?), Poe giving Ben some sort of _ hands on _ training—showing him how to touch that woman. How to make her _ feel _good.

She shifts a little in her seat. 

“Wow, that’s…” She swallows heavily. “Wow.”

He’s still smiling as he covers her clavicles with the oil. “Yeah. Taught that little shit everything he knows.” He gives her a playful wink. “So, you’re welcome.”

She bites her lip to stifle a grin; something about Poe’s nonchalant attitude just makes all this so much easier. “Thanks, I guess.”

He draws back his hands, eyes dipping to her breasts suggestively. “I have to do the rest now. That okay?”

She nods, because at this point—what’s a little oil on her tits?

The first brush of his hands is a bit of a shock—a little rougher than Ben’s. His fingers are shorter, and just a little thicker. It’s different, but not unpleasant. 

In fact, as the calloused pads of his fingers massage oil into her breasts, brushing over her nipples as _ innocently _as the situation will allow—Rey finds a soft gasp escaping her before she can stop it.

Her face heats impossibly, thoroughly embarrassed, but Poe just chuckles softly. “Part of the job, doll. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

There’s still a heat in her belly, because she’s been touched more in these few hours than probably her entire life—but Poe is still smiling bemusedly as he works, and for whatever reason that puts her at ease. 

She takes the moment to study him, his strong jaw and his thick hair and dark eyes. He’s actually _ incredibly _ good looking. She doesn’t feel that strange fluttering deep inside like she does when Ben stares at her, but she can’t deny that she feels _ something _when this nice looking man touches her so intimately. 

She’s experiencing all sorts of new things today.

He steps back after a few moments, assessing his handiwork and finally nodding as if he’s satisfied. 

“You really are just… so pretty,” he comments flippantly. “Ben’s a lucky son of a bitch.” He gives her another grin as if he _ hadn’t _just made her blush profusely, and then he turns to the sink to wash his hands. “Don’t put your robe back on. I don’t want you to get any stray fuzzies on you. In fact, it’s about time anyway. Let’s just head in there.” He turns to her expectantly. “If you’re ready, that is.”

She finds her nod is fairly easy now, because even though she’s nervous, even though she’s about to go in there and fuck someone who is practically a stranger—there’s something underneath now. Some buzzing excitement for this strange new world she’s stumbled into. 

“I’m ready,” she tells him, and oddly— she means it.

* * *

She wasn’t, however, prepared to be assaulted with Ben’s sex-gremlin alter ego again. 

_ Kylo _is a force to be reckoned with.

“Gonna give this little cunt my cock. You want that? Want me to fuck you?”

Her eyelids flutter as he dips just the tip of a finger inside her. _ “Yes,” _ she breathes. “_Please.” _

She can feel him against her thigh. So _ big _ and _ hard _and even with a condom she can feel the searing heat of him. 

“So fucking wet for me.” He grinds his fingers inside her before he withdraws his hand, bringing those same fingers to her mouth and shoving them past her lips. Her eyes go wide as he presses them into her tongue. “Taste that? Taste how wet I make you?”

She tries to nod around his fingers, even as he pushes so deep into her mouth that she nearly gags with it. 

He’s shifting now, moving from being sprawled out beside her to cover her with his body—and she can feel him rubbing his cock through her folds. Feel the head of him bump against her clit. 

His mouth finds hers, and his tongue is so warm and _ wet _ as it slides over her own. Leaves her so _ full. _He’s still shifting his hips, still rubbing against her in a way that has her breathless, and this is it—there’s no going back now—no way to—

“_Cut.” _

Everything stops. Ben pushes up on his hands, not moving to leave her, but being as still as he can even as her pulse still races inside. 

She notices Poe hop down from the chair, the camera man following. “I want to get a close up of penetration. Ben, keep her there at the edge of the bed, but I’ll need you to stand up straight so we can get a good shot.”

Ben obliges immediately, robbing her of the warmth and cover of his body as he stands at the edge of the bed. He grabs for her thighs, pulling them around his waist and holding them tight. 

She’s exposed like this. _ So exposed. _ Nothing to hide behind, and suddenly it is very real that she’s here. That she’s _ doing _this. 

She begins to panic just a little.

Her mouth parts, and her eyes go wide. She feels her breath coming a little more shallowly now, and there’s an anxious energy bubbling up in her chest, and the word is out past her lips before she can stop it. 

“_Wait.” _

Ben looks down at her curiously, somehow recognizing everything going on in her head. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t—I just need—”

He pulls away slightly to lower down closer. “Hey, it’s okay. Do you want to stop? We can take a break.”

“No. _ No.” _ She takes a shaky breath. “I want to do this. I _ do. _I just—” Her lips press into a tight line, and she closes her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he assures her. “It’s a lot.”

“Everything okay?” A quick turn of her head reveals an approaching Poe. “What’s going on?”

“She’s nervous,” Ben explains, pressing up on his hands. His fucking _ cock _is still jutting out for God’s sake. This entire situation is ridiculous. 

Poe examines her face, looking concerned. “Hey, it’s fine, doll. You’ve been a champ. It’s okay to get nervous. Anything we can do to help? We can take a break.”

She shakes her head, feeling embarrassed by her nudity, and Ben’s, and the people standing around, and even the fact that _ she’s _ holding everyone one up. She leans up on her elbows and heaves a sigh. “It was easier when Ben was closer. I didn’t feel so exposed. Can we go back to that?”

Poe frowns. “I can’t get the shot I need unless he’s standing straight. Is that a deal breaker?”

“No—I mean, I don’t think so—but it’s just—”

“Would a distraction help?”

She furrows her brow. “A distraction?”

“It’s a little unorthodox, but… would you be okay if I touched you a little?”

Her eyes go wide. “Touch me?”

“What do you mean touch her?”

She’s surprised by Ben’s irritable tone. She glances over at him, and finds him frowning. When she looks back at Poe, she notices him rolling his eyes. “Quit acting like a newbie. You know we have to get the shot.” He takes a seat at the edge of the bed, urging Rey to sit up more as he settles somewhat askew behind her, laying her over his lap as he holds her up in his arms. “Don’t worry, doll. I’m good at a few things too.”

He cuts his eyes to Ben, muttering, “We can get all our closeup footage here so she isn’t uncomfortable for long. At least ten seconds easy and ten hard, then ten of a mix.”

She isn’t quite sure what he means, but then Poe’s finger is tilting her chin, and she can’t believe she’s allowing it to happen—but she watches as he leans in, closing her eyes _ just _as his lips brush against hers. 

His mouth isn’t as full as Ben’s, but his kiss is softer, somehow. It’s slow and testing, and everything Ben’s isn’t. She can’t call it better—but his teeth graze against her lower lip, nibbling there, and then the rough ends of his fingers slide over her breast and she _ gasps _just as several things happen at once.

She feels Poe’s tongue trace the seam of her mouth. She feels his fingers twinge a nipple. She feels the thick press of Ben’s cock as it slides inside. Feels the stretch of her inner walls because he’s so _ big. _

She can’t help the moan that escapes her, her mouth parting as Poe swallows it whole, and _ fuck—_he _ is _good at this. 

Ben strokes into her slowly—long, _ heavy _ slides inside her before he withdraws just as lazily. She wonders briefly if she should be this turned on. If she should be _ enjoying _this as much as she is.

She hears Ben grunt out a choked moan of his own as he rolls into her again, and she whimpers in her throat as Poe squeezes the entire mound of her breast.

But it’s hard to focus now—because Ben is starting to pick up the pace. 

Poe’s tongue still fills her mouth, and his hands still wander wherever they can reach, and she _ knows _ there’s a camera capturing everything happening between her legs—but Ben is slamming into her now. Every slap of his hips is a jolt to her body, and she’s so _ full, _ and he’s making sounds that seem anything but rehearsed, and Poe is still _ touching _her. 

She shouldn’t like it. Or maybe, she shouldn’t like it so _ much—_but there isn’t any part of her that isn’t being attended to in this moment. In all her life, she has never felt so _ worshipped _ as she does at this second. 

Poe makes some sound in the back of his throat, and then she feels his thumb roll the taut bud of her nipple, and Ben is _ relentless— _

And then _ again—_everything stops.

She registers the faint _cut _from the corner just before Poe pulls away, and her vision is blurring a little, and Ben is still _inside_ her—hard and throbbing and _so thick_—and Poe leaves a chaste kiss at her cheek before he offers a quiet, “Fantastic job.”

Her body is so on _ edge, _as Poe untangles himself from her. As he lays her gently back on the bed and straightens to motion that Ben move back in. He frowns as he reaches to adjust a stray clump of hair that clings to Ben’s forehead, then everything else falls away as Ben’s body covers hers once again.

“Hi,” he murmurs quietly, his lips curled in a sly grin.

It’s the oddest fucking thing to find appealing, considering what’s happening here.

Her voice is considerably more breathless as she manages an answering, “Hi.” 

“Still okay?”

She nods slowly. “I’m okay.”

“Because you feel _ amazing.” _

Her breath catches, and she hears Poe’s _ action— _ but Ben is already kissing her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, and there is _ much _to be said for Ben’s divide and conquer method. 

He’s moving again, fucking into her at a pace that steals her breath—all the while his lips melding to hers as his wide palms cover her breasts and her ribs and her hips and _ everything he can reach. _ She feels that coiling heat in her belly, feels it winding tight deep inside, and she’s _ stunned _ because she’s _ never _ orgasmed without some sort of stimulation but so much has _ happened _ in this short period and her body feels like a _ live-wire. _

Even when he breaks away he’s still licking at her throat, tongue tracing its shape before he pulls at her ear with his teeth. “You gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come all over this cock?”

The most she can manage is a breathy sound that morphs into a moan, even as some faint reminder in her head yells out _ lines, you have lines— _ and then there’s a too-tight: “_Yes_. _ Make me come. I wanna come.” _

She’s not entirely sure how much of it is scripted and how much of it is _ her _ now.

But it’s so good—_he’s so good—_it’s probably the best she’s ever had, and she’s not even sure if it’s _ real_.

She feels the first shudders of her orgasm deep inside her cunt, seizing around his still-thrusting cock as her inner walls try to pull him deeper. He groans as his hand grips her hip, as he thrusts harder_, faster—_and then his sounds are drawn out and pronounced and _ so loud _ and he’s still _ shaking _ a little and she can _ feel _the heavy twitch of him inside her.

Her eyes are closed, and she’s hardly breathing, but his mouth finds hers as he empties deep inside. Satisfied sounds resonate in his chest, and he rolls his hips to stir her up for what she guesses is the benefit of a camera she can no longer see.

One she’s almost forgotten is there.

When it’s done, and she hears a far away _ cut _ that mean it’s all over—Ben remains inside her. He’s still looking at her with that _ smile _like he’s just taken her to coffee instead of fucking her senseless for the world wide web. 

“So tell me,” he murmurs. “Did you fake it?”

She feels her face flush and her mouth fall open and he’s still _ grinning _ and she can’t believe he’s _ teasing _her while she’s still stuffed full of his cock. 

He pulls away slowly, both of them wincing as he slides out of her—and then Poe is there with a wet cloth that he offers her. She immediately wipes her face, grimacing when it comes away smeared with running eyeliner. 

“Do I look like a complete train wreck?”

“You look fucking amazing,” Poe assures her. “You _ did _ fucking amazing.” He looks a little fired up as he hands her a robe next, one that she quickly scrambles into if only to save whatever is left of her modesty. “I know you said this was a last ditch thing, but you’re a _ natural, _Rey. The chemistry with you and Ben is just… Wow.”

She can’t bring herself to look at Ben, not with the way her face is still so heated, so she averts her eyes shyly. “Thanks, I guess.”

“I can’t lie and say it wasn’t hot as fuck being a little involved, either,” Poe admits. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in scene, but _ man—_I almost miss it.”

She’s still trying to keep herself from looking at Ben, especially with the way she’s remembering how it felt to have them both touching her at the same time. 

She realizes then Poe is still speaking.

“—it’s been a while, and I know you didn’t have plans to come back, but I mean it _ is _double the money. Plus, you liked it, right? I can always tell. I think it would be amazing. I think we could really mesh well together.”

She blinks in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Only if you’re interested. I don’t want to pressure you, but I think it would be amazing if you were up for it.”

“If I was up for _ what?” _

His lips curl like he finds her adorably ignorant. “It was just an idea, but I was wondering…” His eyes cut to Ben, who she still can’t bring herself to look at, just before they settle back on hers with a hopeful expression. “What do you think about a group scene?”

She reels, knitting her brow. “Group scene?”

“Yeah,” Poe affirms. “You, me, and Ben. What do you say?”

No, of course. That’s what she should say. This was a one time thing. She isn’t looking to make a _ career _out of this. It’s not like she wanted it to become a regular occurrence.

But it’s in her head now.

Being pleasured by two attractive men. Feeling that same sense of _ worship. _It’s appealing in ways she never thought possible. 

And had he said _ double _money?

She doesn’t know who is more surprised when she says: “Yes. I say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy. I’m excited for the next chapter, and it isn’t even the threesome that was promised. 🥴


	3. That One Time, At Soccer Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, there’s uh, M/M in this. Brace yourselves. 
> 
> Also, chapter four got away from me so I’m having to make the _actual_ threesome it’s own chapter, because I don’t trust myself not to get carried away. Hence, the chapter count upping. 😂

“Someone called for you,” Armie tells her from the living room as she steps out of the hall. “He sounded super douchey.”

Rey grips her towel a little tighter as she pads over to the coffee table. “I told you to stop answering my phone.”

“Get a new apartment,” he tosses back. 

She rolls her eyes. Armie has been her best friend since high school, but that doesn’t make him any less of a drama queen. “Well, what did he say?”

“Just to check your email. Some guy named Poe. What kind of name is Poe?”

She doesn’t point out the hypocrisy of this statement coming from a man named _ Armitage_—but she’s also distracted by the sudden quickening of her pulse. 

_ It’s uploaded. _

She’s standing there in a towel, a bit dumbstruck as she realizes that it’s done, that there’s now footage of her fucking someone on the Internet. Armitage notices her distress. “What?”

“Nothing,” she says quickly. “I’ll be in my room.”

“Wait, is Poe the porn guy?” His voice is fading behind her as she retreats back down the hall. “You know I’m going to find it, Rey!”

_ Over my dead body. _

She already regrets telling him. She’ll make sure he _ never _finds it. Although she would not put it past him to surf hours of straight porn he’s not even interested in just to find it. 

She locks her bedroom door behind her, grabbing for her laptop and settling on her bed without even bothering to get dressed. 

She’s nervous.

She doesn’t know why she’s more nervous to _ view _ it than to have actually made it. It just makes it so much more _ real _somehow.

She opens her laptops with shaking fingers, pulling up her email account and finding the one from _ hotdamneron@gmail.com. _

She rolls her eyes. 

Of course.

There’s only a brief message with an attached link—one that explains Poe has graciously created her a year long subscription account to their website so that she can enjoy all the other films they’ve made as well. He attaches a direct link to her video, as well as her username and password. 

She has to laugh at her username of _ kinkykira95_, but she quickly clicks the link with bated breath as it pulls up the login screen. She logs in with the information Poe sent, and then there’s a brief loading screen before a preview and it’s _ them. _

Right there.

It’s Ben covering her mostly-naked body over a caption of _ Kylo Shows Kira A Good Time. _

She feels a rush of heat in her chest. It’s been two weeks since they filmed this. That seems incredibly fast to be out in the world. 

Her phone buzzes on the comforter where she dropped it, and her eyes go wide when she sees who it is. 

> **Ben: Have you watched it yet?**

She’s still not really used to talking to him so casually. He texts her on a semi-regular basis—about the progress of the video, about her day, about their upcoming _ group scene _scheduled for this weekend—it’s odd, to say the least, but not unpleasant. 

He’s funny, and strangely easy to talk to, for a porn star. She’s actually surprised by how _ normal _he seems.

But she can’t forget that he’s been _ inside _her.

_ You just sort of have to look at it as a business. _

His words from the last time she saw him drift through her mind. She wonders if that’s how he’s able to casually talk to her like this, or if it’s just some sort of weird guy thing. 

For _ her—_it’s nothing but a racing pulse and flushed skin every time she sees his name flash across her phone. She tells herself she is _ not _ allowed to have a crush on the _ porn star _who fucked her silly on camera, but her body is having a hard time getting the memo. 

Especially with the knowledge that he is _ definitely _ going to fuck her _ again, _ and with _ help _for that matter.

She swallows heavily as she taps out a reply.

> **Rey: I just pulled it up. I think I’m nervous.**
> 
> **Ben: Don’t be. We look great.**

She laughs a little, rolling her eyes.

> **Rey: I’m learning that you ALWAYS think you look good.**
> 
> **Ben: I look a hell of a lot better with you. ;)**

She squirms a little. He does that a lot actually. Turns the situation into something reminiscent of flirting. 

_ It’s his job, _ she reminds herself. _ He’s probably always like this. _

> **Rey: I’m honored. Pulling it up now. Radio silence. I am NOT talking to you while I watch this. **
> 
> **Ben: That’s fine. You’ll be thinking about me.**

She tosses her phone aside, pressing her palms to her cheeks and feeling the heat there. 

_ Don’t you dare, _ she threatens the butterflies flitting around in her stomach. _ Don’t you dare find him endearing. _

She takes a deep breath, settling back into her pillows and clicking play. 

He was right, she finds. About everything.

They _ do _look good. His large body and his pale skin and the bright splashes of ink look nearly mirrored to fit her smaller form that is colored with only her tan and her freckles. 

They sort of look like they were _ made _for each other.

Even if that’s ridiculous. It’s just _ porn _for fuck’s sake.

But it doesn’t keep her from staring at the screen. She’s got the volume turned down low—even if the door is locked, she doesn’t want Armie pressing his ear there to try and listen in—but she can’t tear her eyes away.

There are things she’d missed that day. Things she couldn’t have noticed with the way she’d been so distracted. 

Things that the camera seems to have captured every little bit of.

Like Ben’s dark eyes looking up from her cunt as he sucks at her clit, or his fingers as they slide deep inside her, or her own _ expression _as she comes harder than she ever has. 

The camera doesn’t miss a damn thing. 

But it isn’t the worst part. Or the best. She’s not sure what to make of it. Her brain is all sorts of fuzzy in that moment. 

It’s the actual _ fucking _ that leaves her a flustered mess, because those closeups are… _ close. _She watches from an impossibly exposed angle as she stretches around Ben’s cock. As he strokes into her fast, then slow, then fast again. She knows those are the moments when Poe was touching her, and there’s a throbbing between her legs that begs for her attention, but she just keeps watching. 

Her eyes remain glued to the screen until she hears Ben’s guttural: _ You gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come all over this cock— _ and then she witnesses herself falling apart and then Ben in turn and she might _ actually _ be just as turned on as she was that _ day. _

Even when the video ends, she remains still, struggling to catch her breath as everything between her legs tingles and pulses and _ pleads _for her to touch herself. 

She notices there is a comment section she could expand—but she doesn’t think she’s ready to see what _ other _people have to say about her sexcapades. 

Still. 

She doesn’t think she is ready to turn off the laptop just yet. 

_ Maybe just a little more wouldn’t hurt… _

She notices Ben has his own page on the website, clicking it to find at least a _ hundred _videos of him having women in every way possible—and she doesn’t even know where to start. 

Is it somehow in bad taste to watch the person you _ might _have a bizarre crush on fuck other people? 

She wrestles with the moral dilemma for a few minutes as scrolls through thumbnail after thumbnail of Ben’s cock in various states of activity. 

Is there _ anything _else they can showcase besides his dick?

_ To be fair, _ she argues with herself_, it is a very nice dick. _

She scrolls mindlessly, unable to decide on where to dive in, coming to the very beginning of his page before she even realizes it. 

The thumbnails are different here, seeming to highlight the scenes’ less _ explicit _ bits—maybe they formatted them differently back then? Ben _ did _say he started over a year ago. 

She squints, hovering over one video that catches her eye. She notices it’s part of a series, and she expands the folder to notice there are at least a dozen videos that feature Ben, sometimes with a woman, but _ always _ with none other than _ Poe. _

Did they do these _ group scenes _together then, also? 

She remembers Poe telling her that he taught Ben everything he knows, and that familiar rush of arousal courses through her at the thought of Poe somehow instructing Ben how to be as _ good _ as he is. 

She thinks she knows exactly where to start. 

She clicks play, the scene opening to a bit of exaggerated music in a brightly lit room that is lined with lockers. Ben is wiping at his face with the edge of a bright, yellow shirt that looks to be some sort of uniform, revealing the taut skin of his abdomen that shines with something that looks like sweat—but is more likely oil. 

He takes a seat at a wide bench, grabbing for a towel and rubbing it over the wet strands of his hair. 

“Think fast.”

Ben looks up just in time to catch a soccer ball that is thrown to him, rolling his eyes as he tosses it away to let it bounce across the floor. “Quit fucking around.”

Poe comes into view then, wearing a similar uniform in black and red and grinning lazily. “I’m not fucking around.” He moves closer, leaning against the lockers and crossing his arms. “Not yet.”

Rey furrows her brow. Where is the chick in this situation? The coach? That seems a little cliche. She supposes it’ll be some lame scenario where she comes to _ ice _them down. 

She watches as Ben’s eyes go a little wide. “Not here.”

“I locked the door.” Poe takes another step, his fingers curling over Ben’s shoulders to knead as Ben’s eyes flutter closed. “You’re always so tense after practice.”

“Mm,” Ben hums. “That feels good.”

Poe leans in to hover just beside Ben’s ear. “I can make you feel better.”

_ Wait a minute. _

Poe steps moves around to stand in front of Ben. 

_ Is this…? _

Poe’s fingers tilt Ben’s chin as he leans in close. 

_ Surely they’re aren’t going to— _

Poe tugs Ben to his mouth with one firm hand at his nape, crashing his lips against Ben’s as he lets out a moan.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

Rey stares at the screen open-mouthed as Poe reaches to rub at the growing bulge in Ben’s shorts, palming him roughly before tugging at the waistband to let Ben’s cock spring free. Poe’s fingers wrap around it as Ben groans, Poe’s fist working as he begins to stroke. 

Ben whimpers as he tilts his hips to press deeper into Poe’s fist—even as he begins to tug at the hem of Poe’s shirt to pull it over his head. 

She watches in shock as they undress each other, feeling as if she’s stumbled onto something she was never meant to see and yet _ unable _ to look away. 

Because Ben… Ben looks like he _ really _ likes this. His abdomen clenches with every jerk of Poe’s fist, and his teeth work at his lip roughly as he watches Poe sink to his knees, and Rey knows what’s about to happen, of _ course _she does.

But she could never be prepared for how _ wet _ she is. Watching Poe take Ben’s cock in his mouth. Watching him lick at the underside and the head and the way he _ sucks _right down to the base—Rey is fairly certain she could never do a better job. 

Ben’s fingers card through Poe’s hair, still wrapped in bright red goalie gloves that somehow make the whole thing _ hotter— _ making these deep grunting sounds as he begins to fuck Poe’s mouth. Rey thinks it can’t get worse than this. It can’t get _ better— _ but then Poe reaches between his own legs to grip his cock, and she _ watches _as he pleasures himself while sucking Ben so expertly.

Rey is dripping. _ Throbbing. _ Turned on in a way she’s never been, and she isn’t even sure she’s processed what she’s _ seeing. _

She knows the mechanics of this. It isn’t as if Armie has any sense of discretion in _ his _ conquests—but to actually _ watch _ it happen. Especially between two men who have touched _ her _in a similar capacity. 

Her hand is between her legs before she even realizes what she’s doing.

The press of her fingers against her clit causes her to hiss between her teeth—never tearing her eyes away from what’s happening on the screen. 

She ceases her movements only as Ben comes—struck with the dazed realization that he made the same face with _ her. _ His cum coats Poe’s tongue and his lips and even a little of his _ face, _and even after that Poe licks him clean. 

He rises from the floor slowly, pressing kisses into Ben’s skin, and Rey is left suspended—fingers resting against the slick bud of her clit as she holds her breath waiting for whatever comes next. 

_ Is Ben going to—to Poe—is he actually going to— _

But no. 

He isn’t.

Ben isn’t going to do that at _ all_.

Because it’s _ Ben _ who settles face down on the wide bench. It’s _ Ben _ who watches over his shoulder, waiting for something. It’s _ Ben _who rests on his knees with his ass high in the air. 

And it’s _ Poe _who clambers up to settle behind him. 

But it’s _ Rey _who nearly comes from the sight of it.

She can’t explain it. Can’t even make _ sense _ of it—but watching Poe grip his own cock (not quite as imposing as Ben’s but _ nothing _ to scoff at), watching him stroke himself lazily as he pushes his fingers in his mouth, watching him press those same fingers _ inside _ Ben—Rey feels like her entire body is on _ fire. _

She’s transfixed by the way Poe works Ben from behind. The way he _ stretches _ and _ teases _ and the way Ben _ moans _with it. 

His fingers grip the bench and his hips shift restlessly and Poe is muttering filthy things that leave her a little breathless. 

And then he’s pulling Ben closer, and he’s dipping his hips, and he’s _ right there— _ the head of his cock pressed against Ben’s tight opening and then he’s _ pushing _and—

Rey isn’t still anymore. As Ben’s body opens up to let Poe slip inside, Rey’s fingers circle her clit heavily. _ Frantically_, even. She rubs at the little swollen nub, chasing an orgasm as Poe begins to move faster, _ harder— _little sounds slipping out of her mouth that almost mirror Ben’s.

Her towel has fallen open, and her body is coated in a thin sheen of sweat, and Poe is just _ driving _ into Ben’s body as Ben just lies there and _ takes _it. 

Rey remembers Ben driving into _ her _like that. 

Seeing this large man who reduced her to a trembling mess be dominated in a similar fashion is somehow the most erotic thing she’s ever seen. 

His back arches as Poe dips deeper, his hands gripping at Ben’s hips to force him down on his cock, and Rey _ knows _what those fingers feel like on her own skin. 

She bites her lip as heat pools low in her belly, and an overwhelming pressure begins to build deep inside. 

Ben’s teeth tug at the leather of one glove to pull it away, and he is touching himself now—his big hand wrapped around his cock in heavy strokes as Poe’s hips begin to stutter. As shallow breaths fall from his mouth and low utterances of _ fuck _ and _ just like that _ and the tanned skin of his abdomen goes taut and then he’s _ moaning _ and—

She shudders through her orgasm nearly at the same time as they do. Ben’s back arches as Poe curls over him, and she can’t really hear what Poe is murmuring into Ben’s ear, with the way her blood is rushing in her ears—but her chest is _ heaving _as she comes down from the high. 

Even as the video ends, Rey is still trying to make sense of what just happened. Of how it made her _ feel. _ Of how much she _ liked _that. 

How much she sort of wants to see it again. 

She doesn’t know how she’ll face them, knowing what she knows now. Doesn’t know how she’ll do a _ scene _ with them—knowing that they’ve apparently done at least a _ dozen _with each other. 

But their scene is this weekend, and they’ll expect her to show, and she still _ wants _to—that’s the craziest part. She might even want to just a little more than before.

If, perhaps, just a little differently. 

Rey takes a deep breath, staring at the ceiling as she wrestles with urges she’s never experienced. Desires she’s never thought possible. She releases it slowly, blowing it out past her lips as she pulls the laptop close again, making at least a minor decision for this very moment.

She leans to grab her headphones from her bedside drawer, plugging them in and turning the volume much louder than before. 

Then with only a _ tiny _ bit of shame… 

Rey hits play for Poe and Ben’s next video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the most common HC during the Imprints preylo conspiracy was that Ben and Poe banged at soccer camp. (Don’t worry if that doesn’t make sense, it didn’t to me either.) 
> 
> But it _did_ prompt this hot art from my beautiful friend [Skerft](https://twitter.com/skerft1), and by God, if I’m going to give the gremlins Preylo I’m going to give them the exact flavor they wanted. 😂  



	4. A Dick For Topping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just think of Poe as a human sex toy, because that’s what he is.

_ This mouth has been on Ben’s cock. _

That’s the primary thought coursing through her head as Poe’s lips linger on her sternum. 

It had been odd to face them both as they readied for their scene, crammed into the bathroom together in matching robes as makeup and oil and god knows what else was applied. 

She wonders if they mistook her quietness for nerves.

They couldn’t possibly know it’s the exact opposite; that watching them tease and chuckle and chat with each other had only brought back every carnal image she’d consumed like some sort of cave dwelling garbage monster over the last few days before seeing them again.

Images of _ them. _

Even now, as Poe’s calloused fingers work at the front clasp of her sheer bra—she can’t get them out of her head. 

She’s masturbated so many times in the last few days, it’s amazing her clit still _ functions— _never mind the fact that she is impossibly wet right now. Never mind the fact that the images in her head are more to blame than the press of Poe’s tongue. 

She feels his fingers skirting over her belly, abandoning the now-parted cups of her bra—and her breath catches with the way his teeth nibble at the swell of her breast. 

His fingers tuck under the band of her tiny little thong, and then he’s _ there—_slipping through her folds to press into her clit and his fingers are just so _ rough _ but there’s a _ friction _ there and if she closes her eyes, she can see his fingers pressing into _ Ben. _

A low moan slips out of her mouth without being prompted. 

Poe’s fingers press lower to tease her entrance, and it’s odd, not _ quite _ as all-consuming of a sensation as she found with Ben—but she finds Poe is still very _ skilled, _and she can’t help the way her back arches to press further into his hand. 

He’s moving down her body—lips brushing over her skin and tongue flicking out to dip into her navel, and his fingers pull at her underwear to glide them down her thighs before his body settles between them. 

The nerves are settling in now—not quite hesitation but _ something—_and she knows it’s her stupid crush to blame. She knows it’s _ ridiculous_. That being like this with Poe is no different in the grand scheme of things than being with Ben, and it does _ feel _ very good because he is _ very _ talented in this regard and if she closes her eyes and lets those visceral images that she shouldn’t even _ know _about flood her mind—

The nerves dissipate and give in to something else.

There’s a flick of his tongue, and his hair is as soft as it looks she finds, when she threads her fingers through it. There’s a heavy drag through her folds, and a press of his lips at her clit and her eyes close as her breath comes harder and she makes a soft sound as she _ arches _and she—

The door swings wide to slam against the wall, and then Ben bursts in the room in a suit that fits him just a _ little _ too tightly—buttons straining at his dress shirt as he strides into the room with a thundering look.

Rey scrambles to grab for the covers dramatically, Poe looking shocked as he covers his cock with a pillow. 

“The fuck is going on, Kira?”

She bites her lip. “Baby, it’s not what it looks like.”

“It looks like you were about to let this asshole lick your cunt.”

Her stomach flutters a little. What _ is _it about his voice that goes straight between her legs?

“Fuck you, guy,” Poe scoffs. He turns to Rey. “You told me he was out of town.”

“He _ was_,” she asserts.

Ben huffs. “I can’t believe you, Kira!”

He turns to go, and Rey calls after him. “Baby, wait! Don’t go.”

He scowls. “You need to make a choice.”

She continues to bite her lip as she looks between them. “Can’t I have both?”

Ben looks a little shocked. “The fuck?”

“I’m good with that,” Poe grins. “Come on in, guy. There’s plenty for both of us.”

Ben grits his teeth as he crosses the room, taking Rey’s face in his hands. “That what you want, Kira? You want both of us?”

She nods as she murmurs a breathy: “Yes, baby. Give it to me.”

He leans to kiss her, and she closes her eyes as his tongue sweeps inside. Her mind is still clinging to the image of him in a _ suit— _her fingers undoing the buttons as he nibbles at her lower lip. 

“Don’t forget who owns that cunt,” he growls into her mouth, and it’s fake, she _ knows _that—but it does wicked things to her anyway. He turns to glare at Poe even as Rey still kisses at his neck. “No one fucks her but me.”

Poe smirks. “We’ll see.”

Ben stands as he finishes undoing his buttons, and she runs her hands over his abdomen as he leaves his shirt draped open before moving for the button of his slacks. She can feel Poe’s lips at her hip bone, kissing her skin and drifting lower as he settles once again between her thighs. 

Ben wears nothing underneath the dark fabric of his slacks, pulling his cock out and fisting it at the base as his fingers tilt her chin. 

“Open your mouth. I want to remind you who you belong to.”

She lets her tongue slide out in offering, and she’s _ dripping _now—as he presses the head of his cock there. As she closes her lips around it to suck. 

It’s not something she has a ton of experience with—but she finds herself wanting to make this good for him. _ Incredible, _even. Even if it’s all fake. Even if it’s just for show. 

So she doesn’t think about the cameras or the internet or any of the other things happening. She thinks about the way he tastes against her tongue. The sounds he makes as she draws him deeper inside her mouth. She doesn’t think about anything else. Doesn’t even think about _ Poe. _

That is, until his mouth finds her cunt again.

She moans around Ben’s length as Poe licks through her folds—and Ben’s fingers thread through her hair to push deep. Even as her eyes water. Even as she feels him in her _ throat— _she’s determined to take what he gives her. 

She feels Poe’s lips settle over her clit, sucking it into his mouth as fingers press at her entrance and Ben is breathing _ so _hard as she suctions her lips to his shaft.

Ben’s voice is rough now, his fingers tight in her hair as he stares down at her. “You like him better than me?” 

She tries to protest—but her lips are stretched wide and the most she can manage is a strangled moan because Poe is tilting her hips and his tongue is _ relentless _ and her mouth is _ so full _ and Ben is _ still talking. _

“You take that,” he rasps. “Take my cock. You like that? Like your mouth stuffed full of me?”

She groans—humming around his length as he pounds into her mouth and saliva pools at the corners and Poe is still _ licking _ at her and it’s too much. _ Entirely _too much. 

She flicks her eyes up, and Ben’s are _ boring _ into hers, _ holding them— _ and she can’t look away. Can hardly even _ breathe. _ His breath grows shallow and his expression goes tight and she _ knows _ that he’s close. She recognizes the face he’s making. She’s seen it with her. She’s seen it with _ Poe— _and with that thought the images are back. 

_ All of them. _

She can feel Poe’s tongue between her legs, even as she sees it between _ Ben’s. _ Can feel Ben’s cock in her mouth, even as she sees it in _ Poe’s _. 

She has to close her eyes then. Has to let her imagination run away with her as every filthy image she’s stored away flashes in her vision—and Ben’s hips stutter, and her inner walls clench, and she hears a moan that she can’t place the origin of—and then she’s _ shaking _ and Ben is _ gushing _into her mouth. 

She’s still seeing Ben bent over a couch even as everyone goes still—even long after when Ben’s cock falls from her mouth and Poe’s lips linger at her inner thigh. 

She feels Ben’s mouth brush against hers, can _ taste _him on her tongue—and she thinks she might want something different from the next scene then they originally planned.

It hits her that she definitely wants to be a part of something different. 

A part of _ them. _

She hears the _ cut— _opens her eyes as Poe flops to the bed to catch his breath and Ben murmurs low words of encouragement—and she realizes she’s come to a decision. 

She just has to figure out a way to bring it up. 

* * *

It happens in a way she hadn’t expected. In a way she certainly couldn’t have _ planned _for.

But the conversation is light and airy in their tiny bathroom, and Rey is just watching the two of them. Questions in her head of _ was it only for porn _ and _ does Ben still like that _bouncing around in her head like pebbles on water—creating ripples in her subconscious that leave her unsettled. 

Ben turns to her, saying something softer, _ sweet _ , even—something she thinks is meant only for her, but her heart is hammering in her ears, and her lip should be swollen for the way she works it with her teeth, and it’s _ right _there on her tongue, and—

“I saw your videos.”

Ben looks confused at first, like he isn’t sure what she means. “My videos?”

She swallows. “Your videos.” Her eyes shift from Ben to Poe suggestively. “As in _ your _videos.”

Ben’s eyes widen a little just as Poe whistles low. Ben rubs at the back of his neck. “Wow.” He actually looks a little _ embarrassed, _as if he had hoped she wouldn’t see them. “Listen, that was a long—”

“It’s fine,” she corrects breathlessly. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I guess maybe I should have warned you,” Poe offers. “Clarified just _ how _I showed Ben the ropes.”

“Are you two…?”

Ben shakes his head vehemently. “No. _ No. _Maybe for a minute. But it was hardly anything. Certainly nothing anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” she says quietly. “I didn’t mean to pry, I just—”

“It’s on the Internet, Rey,” Poe laughs. “It’s not like anyone was hiding it.”

“So are you…?” She looks at Ben expectantly, unable to form the words. 

Thankfully he seems to pick up on her unspoken question, shrugging. “I’ve never really paid attention to gender. I started here with Poe while we were… a thing, I guess—so that direction seemed the most natural course… But we figured out pretty quickly that I have a dick for topping”—Ben ignores the scoffed eye roll of Poe beside him—“and I don’t top guys.”

“You don’t?”

“Just not my thing.”

“Okay, then.” She nods. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt it out like that—I just needed to say something.”

“So which one did you see?” Poe asks curiously.

She feels a blush spread over her cheeks, and she ducks her head, her voice coming out in a hushed tone. “_All _of them.”

She thinks she hears Ben make some sound of surprise, and she glances back up to meet his shocked expression. “_All _of them?”

“Yes.” She nods. “All of them.”

He’s studying her face now curiously, those big brown eyes of him tucked under a furrowed brow as he puzzles away whatever is running through his head. “And what did you think?”

She averts her gaze to her lap again, picking at the fuzz of her robe. “Honestly?”

“Obviously, no one is going to judge you,” Poe huffs. “It’s okay if it makes you feel weird.”

“No. _ No.” _She shakes her head vehemently. “I… liked it.”

“You _ liked _it?”

The question echoes from the pair of them, and she gives a slow nod. “I did.”

She feels the warmth of Ben’s hand at her knee through her robe—and then his fingers tilt her chin as his warm gaze finds hers. “Anything else you want to say?”

She bites her lip worriedly. 

“Just spit it out, doll,” Poe mutters. “I’d say we’re ah, close enough now to be honest.”

“I want to see it,” she blurts out. “That’s how I want our scene to go.”

Ben’s fingers leave her chin, almost like she’s burned him. “What?”

“I know, it’s stupid—I just—”

“No,” Ben argues. “Not stupid. Just… unexpected.”

“I’m game,” Poe tosses out flippantly.

Ben snorts. “Oh, I just bet you are.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t miss it a _ little,” _Poe grins.

“I don’t miss anything, dick.”

“I’m sorry,” Rey interjects. “I didn’t mean to—”

Ben runs a hand over his face, sighing. “Don’t apologize.”

Poe nudges Ben’s arm with an elbow. “It can’t be a bad thing to get Rey riled. Did you see the comments of the video you both did? They _ loved _ how into she was. Apparently, people like a little realism.”

Ben’s narrowed gaze shifts from Poe to Rey, softening. “You really want to?”

“Is that okay?”

His jaw works as he considers, and she wonders what it is he’s wrestling with. Wonders what it is that makes him look so concerned. But he nods finally, still looking at her intently. “Okay. I’m down.”

Poe claps his hands together. “Holy shit, I can see the ratings now.” He hops up from the chair, heading out the bathroom door. “This is going to be amazing. Think of the _ numbers…” _

Then he’s gone, leaving Ben and Rey alone, and she can’t help but notice how unhappy he still looks. She shifts nervously in her chair. “We don’t have to, Ben. If it makes you uncomfortable.”

He glances back up at her, eyebrows raising as if he were lost in thought. “Hm? Oh, no. It’s not really that. Doesn’t make much difference to me.”

“Then why are you…?”

He sighs. “I guess I didn’t think about you finding out about this.”

“I’m sorry. I should have said something before I went snooping.”

He waves her off. “Don’t apologize. Seriously. I’m not ashamed of it or anything. I just…” He shrugs as he averts his eyes. “I don’t want you to think of me differently.”

Oh. _ Oh. _

The thought hadn’t even occurred to her. 

It hadn’t even occurred to her that he might _ care. _

Does he…?

“I don’t,” she says quietly. “Think of you differently.”

His lips curl at the corners. “You don’t?”

“It’s a little hard to judge you when I fucked you for money.”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “I get that.”

It’s quiet for a second, and she thinks maybe she should say something, struggling for the words to say _ anything_—but Ben beats her to it.

“Hey, about that,” he shrugs, not looking at her. “I was thinking. Maybe we could—”

“Okay,” Poe interrupts, strolling back into the room. “I think it’s all set. The dialogue will be different in this next scene, but I think we can still make the first half we shot work.” He hands them a printed paper. “Here’s the new lines.”

“That was fast,” Rey mutters, thinking some of cheesier bits of dialogue make perfect sense.

Poe claps Ben on the shoulder. “Just like old times, huh.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ben grunts, skimming the paper. “This works, I think.”

Poe looks between them, clearly excited at the idea—although Rey suspects the potential hits are more to blame. “So we're really doing this?” 

Ben looks at Rey expectantly, and she sees the question there, giving a slow nod even as she doesn’t tear her eyes away. “Yeah. We are.”

Poe fistpumps a little. “Excellent. Take a minute to learn your lines, and I’ll meet you out there.”

Rey looks down at her new script, a fluttering excitement coursing through her belly. She still can’t believe she wants this—let alone that she’s about to go _ through _with it. 

But she’s not nervous, funnily enough. Not nearly as much as she thought she would be. When she thinks about Ben and Poe—about being _ a part _of the things she saw in their videos… She finds she’s not nervous at all.

Not even a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the next chapter for tomorrow night, and I promise it’s gross. Also, I know it’s a preylo threesome but it’s still so weirdly... Reylo? Lmao.


	5. Fuck The Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT PORN WITHIN PORN IS HARD OKAY

“Okay, now just hold still,” Poe tells them. “Just like that.”

Rey feels heat flood her face. It shouldn’t be a big deal—to be down on all fours, naked as the day she was born with Ben kneeling behind her, equally as nude. After everything that’s happened, it shouldn’t be anything at all.

But she can feel the warm press of him against the cleft of her ass, feel his hands at her waist as he holds her steady—suspended in an awkward moment as Poe checks the lights.

Ben leans over to murmur in her ear, and she feels his low timbre all the way to her toes. She hopes he can’t see how flushed she is from this. “Still okay?”

She gives a jerky nod. “This is just a little awkward.”

“Yeah,” he laughs. “Not exactly ideal.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with this? Doing it like this, I mean.”

“If that’s what you want—I’m good with it.”

“Okay,” she sighs. “I just want to be sure.”

“But hey,” he says a little quieter. “I was wondering. Maybe after—you know, when we’re done—if you wanted—”

“Okay,” Poe announces. “I think that’s good.”

She hears Ben mutter _ goddamnit _just before straightening, and Poe shuffles over only to shrug out of his robe. 

“I’m hoping to get this in one take,” Poe prattles on. “So ignore the cameras when they come in close.” He gives a pointed look to Ben. “Did you get ready already?”

She hears Ben make a disgruntled sound. “Yes, I know what I’m doing.”

“So testy,” Poe laughs. “But I like your energy. It’ll work well with the scene.” He tilts Rey’s chin. “You ready, doll?”

She nods. “Yeah.” Her voice comes out just a little shaky, and after clearing her throat she manages a stronger: “Yeah.”

He stands straighter as he nods at Ben, and then she feels Ben’s cock sliding through her folds as Poe mutters _ action _before his hands find her jaw. 

“This what you wanted, Kira?” Poe reaches to grip his cock as he gives a heavy pump before brushing the head against her lips. “Stuffed from both ends?”

She reaches out to lick at the head just as Ben’s fingers grip around her waist. “_ Yes,” _she moans. “I wanted it.”

Poe looks over her shoulder, smirking. “Hear that, guy? Who knows, maybe she’ll like me better when we’re through here.”

“Not a fucking chance, asshole,” Ben growls behind her. 

She feels the press of Ben’s cock at her entrance just before he starts to inch inside—and she doesn’t think she could ever get used to the way he stretches her. The way he _ fills her. _

But Poe quietly urges her to open, and she feels the head of him slide over her tongue. and she’s so _ full _of Ben now—as his hips snap into her, and Poe fills her mouth.

It’s hard to focus, _ doubly _ hard—but she closes her eyes and opens her mouth wider, and she knows this isn’t the main event, but she finds herself _ enjoying _it.

She can hear the slap of Ben’s skin against hers, feel his bruising grip at her waist, and every drive into her only forces Poe’s cock _ deeper—_only leaves her _ fuller _in every way. 

It’s embarrassing, how wet she is—the thin fluid of her arousal trickling down her thighs as Ben pulls her onto his cock again and again and _ again. _ Poe’s fingers wind in her hair, gripping the strands to urge her mouth wider, to push inside _ harder. _

She feels a large hand slide up her ribs before a warm palm covers her nipple, squeezing and tweaking until she moans around Poe’s length. Ben leans over her back—his sweat-drenched skin sliding over hers as his fingers continue to twist at the hardened points of her nipples and his teeth graze her shoulder blade. 

“You really thought you needed someone else?” Another hand presses between the thighs to tease her clit. “Did you think anyone else could fuck you like this?”

She hums just as Poe’s pushes deep, sputtering a little before he withdraws, and she breathes deep through her nostrils. 

“I still might,” Poe grunts. “If I get the chance.”

“Nobody fucks this cunt but me,” Ben huffs, touching her everywhere he can reach. He leans upwards, divesting her of his body heat, and then his fingers are in her hair to _ tug _as he forces her to tilt her head. “Look him in the eyes, Kira.” Her eyes water as she glances up at Poe, noticing his tight expression. “I want him to watch you come all over my cock.”

She can’t help the little whimpers that sound deep in her throat—pushed back by the slide of Poe’s cock. Ben is breathing heavily now, his fingers rubbing a sporadic pattern against her clit and his cock somehow getting thicker and _ harder _as he gives her erratic thrusts. 

She is desperate to shut her eyes, to seek some relief from the overwhelming sensations that rock through her—but she forces them to remain open even as they sting and blur. She can see how tight Poe’s abdomen is—knows he’s _ just there _on the precipice of coming—and she braces herself for it. Even as her own threatens to tear through her. 

If she weren’t so grossly turned on, she might laugh at the idea that Poe had once asked if she would be able to _ fake _it. 

She feels herself growing tighter, _ wetter—_Ben devolved to a series of sharp grunts and deep thrusts and she feels Poe twitching against her tongue and she _ knows _any second he’ll—

But he surprises her when he pulls out abruptly, when he grips his cock to stroke. She doesn’t have time to voice her confusion, not even to show it on her _ face— _ because she feels a deep gush inside her just as Ben catches her clit _ just right _ and she _ moans _ as she shudders around him and then there’s hot warmth painting her chin and her cheek and she _ does _close her eyes then.

She struggles to catch her breath—knowing there’s more to do—but Ben is flipping her to her back shoving two fingers deep inside to stir up the mess he’s made. 

His other hand wipes at her face messily, clearing any remnants of Poe away to wipe it along the comforter. “You think he could fill you up like this?”

Her eyes flutter as he presses deep, curling his fingers against her still-sensitive inner walls. “_ No_, Kylo—I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean it.”

“She’ll never know if I don’t try,” Poe smirks. “Why don’t you let her decide?”

“Not a fucking chance,” Ben growls. His thumb grazes over her clit as his fingers slide deeper. “I told you. No one fucks her but me.”

“That’s okay,” Poe purrs, stalking around the bed as he palms his cock lazily. “I’m not picky.” Ben tenses as Poe moves behind him, rubbing his fingers up his back to massage deep. “Maybe I’ll just fuck you instead.”

“The fuck?” Ben gives Poe a look over his shoulder just as Poe’s hands slide over the tops to grip him there.

“Don’t be shy,” Poe hums. “Have you ever tried it?”

Rey watches as Poe’s hand grazes down Ben’s side—his big body shuddering as it settles to curl over his hip bone. 

Ben shakes his head. “Of course I haven’t.”

“Well.” Poe leans in dangerously close to Ben’s ear. “How do you know you won’t like it?”

He reaches around to grab at Ben’s dick—gripping the half-hard member and stroking him lightly. Ben lets out a groan, hanging his head as Poe pumps him steadily. 

“And you still get to fuck Kira,” Poe goes on. “I don’t see a downside here. I can make you feel good.”

Ben’s eyes meet hers, which is difficult—seeing as hers are glued to what’s happening between Ben’s legs. “Kira?” She snaps her gaze up to see Ben biting his lip. “What do you want?”

It's a line—one Poe wrote in less than twenty minutes—but there’s a truth to it when she says: “I want him to fuck you.” She leans up on her elbows to close the distance between them, her lips brushing over his. “While you fuck me.”

_ “Fuck.” _

He twists his fingers inside her just as she lets out a moan—and it’s swallowed up into his mouth. His tongue swirls around hers, and she can feel the head of his cock slide over his hand to bump her clit, followed by Poe’s thick fist as it slides over the end. 

“Scoot up,” Poe orders roughly, nudging at Ben’s hip with his free hand. “On the bed.”

Ben’s fingers slip out from inside her, his inked arms curling around her to half-lift her as he pulls her further up the bed to settle on the pillows. 

Then he’s kissing her again, his fingers splaying over her ribs, still wet from _ her— _and she feels his cock slide through her slick crease in a lazy back-and-forth. 

His lips trail over her jaw, teeth grazing her throat as warm breath huffs against her skin—and then there's nibbling at the soft lobe of her ear before a barely-there rasping of: “So fucking _ wet, _Rey.”

It’s so quiet that she’s sure no one but her knows he’s breaking character—but it sends a hot thrill down her spine because for a moment, she feels like it’s just _ them. _ Not Kylo and Kira and Oscar the porn stars, not the cameras and the sound men or anyone else scattered at the edge of the room—just _ Ben _ and _ Rey_. 

It’s ridiculous to think this way, but when his lips suck a wet spot into her throat, when his voice reverberates against her there in a pleasant hum—Rey can’t help but close her eyes and imagine.

His content hums morph into satisfied moans, and if she wraps her arms around his neck to peer over his shoulder—she can spot Poe’s lips at the base of his spine. Can see the way his fingers twist inside Ben in a way that makes her eyes go wide and her cunt contract aimlessly. 

“It feels good,” Poe presses huskily, “doesn’t it, guy?”

Ben’s teeth bite down into the soft bend of her shoulder—his hips jutting forward as the head of his cock bumps against her clit. She gasps, nails digging into the muscles of his shoulders, and then there’s a breathless sound in the cover of her hair as Ben’s body goes tense. Rey leans up to see, and her own breath catches when she notices that Poe has ducked his head to use his tongue _ there. _

Ben’s hips move incessantly—squirming with every pass of Poe’s tongue, and Rey bites her lip so hard she could nearly draw blood as she tilts her hips in search of _ anything _to relieve the aching pressure in her cunt. 

She doesn’t think she’ll survive this—whatever _ this _ is—not with the way her skin vibrates with need and her heart pounds out a rhythm that is _ far _beyond comfort. 

She can spot a camera man nearing in her peripherals, and she knows she has a line here. She turns her head to the exposed shell of Ben’s ear—licking a path over the slim edge before saying just a little louder than necessary, “_ Fuck me. _ Fuck me, Kylo. Fuck me _ hard.” _

His palm smooths down her thigh, pulling it away as he pushes up a fraction to look down between their bodies. His breath is labored as he watches himself tease her entrance—shallowly dipping the head in and out for what she assumes is the benefit of a camera—but when he lets out a groan, she wonders if maybe it’s for his benefit too.

He looks up to watch her face as he _ finally _ eases inside—lips slightly parted and eyes dark and she doesn’t think he’s _ breathing _ as he tilts forward. As his cock slides inside to split her open _ again. _

She can’t help but screw her eyes shut. 

There’s a graze of Poe’s fingers against her skin as he reaches to stroke Ben’s balls—and the reminder that he’s there forces her eyes to fly open just as Ben’s mouth covers hers, and he draws out of her slowly only to push back inside just as languidly. 

“I think you’re ready,” she hears Poe say. “Gonna make you feel as good as she does.”

She feels a spark of strange jealousy then—and she presses her knees on the either side of Ben’s hips to draw him closer. He shudders as Poe settles behind him, shifting his hips in a way that Rey _ knows _means he’s rubbing his cock against Ben’s entrance. 

Ben stills against her mouth, nibbling softly against her lower lip as his breath catches slightly—and then there’s a moan from Ben that echoes Poe’s as he shifts to press inside. Ben’s head lolls forward, and Rey’s hands grip at the soft hair on the back of his head if only to get a better look over his shoulder. 

She watches intently as Poe eases deeper inside—both hands gripping Ben’s waist until Poe’s hips are flush with Ben’s ass. He rolls his hips as his eyes flutter, drawing out another strangled sound from Ben as he is forced deeper inside Rey. 

“_Fuck,” _she groans. 

This makes Ben’s gaze snap up—his eyes glazed and half-lidded as his tongue slips out to wet his lips. He doesn’t tear his eyes away as Poe’s hips draw outward—as they push back inside to force Ben to shift into her minutely, and she whimpers at the sensation. 

“You like that?” It isn’t part of the script, but Ben looks a little dazed right now, and he leans in to lick at her lower lip—again testing its pliancy with his teeth. “You feel so fucking _ good.” _

He chokes out a sound, because Poe is moving now—fucking into him at a steady, slow pace. With every slide it drives Ben deeper inside Rey, not quite withdrawing but always shifting him _ further— _ the head of his cock deep enough to bump against her womb. Something she hadn’t even thought _ possible. _

Ben is kissing her again—moving his hips minutely in time with Poe’s as if only to see more of her warmth. She notices Poe’s hands curling over Ben’s shoulders—his tanned skin stark against the pale bit of flesh that bleeds into the colored ink that starts at Ben’s shoulders—and then his hips move faster, _ harder— _beginning to drive into Ben’s ass at a furious pace. 

Rey can’t do anything. Can’t do a single thing but lie there and _ take _it—lie there and watch Poe fucking Ben or drink in Ben’s expression of dazed pleasure as he drunkenly mouths at her skin. 

“I like watching your face,” she murmurs, deciding _fuck_ _the script _ and giving in to the hazy pleasure of this whole thing. “While he fucks you. While you fuck _ me.” _ She blinks headily as Poe grunts, biting her lip as she listens to the slap of Poe’s skin against Ben’s. Feels the shifting of Ben’s thick cock inside. “It’s so _ good.” _

“Fucking _ shit _ you’re tight,” Poe garbles, the only one clinging to his lines. “Told you it would feel good. Hear the way you’re moaning? Tell me you feel good.” He tugs at Ben’s hips to pull him along, drawingwithdrawing him almost completely out offrom Rey before he fucks back into him—causing Ben to slam back inside her. “Tell _ her _you feel good.”

“_So good,” _ Ben groans. “Your hot little cunt. Fucking perfect. A fucking _ dream.” _

“That it, guy?” Poe grits out. “That all you feel?”

Ben’s eyes screw shut, biting his lip. “So full. It’s so hot inside me. So fucking _ full.” _

“Do you love it, B-_ Kylo?” _Rey saves. “Do you love being inside me while you’re full of him?”

“I do,” he all but whines. “It’s perfect. _ You’re _perfect.”

The script is a forgotten scrap of nothing now, and she doesn’t even care. 

Her fingers tighten in his hair—and she’s tugging him close. Melding her mouth to his until it’s nothing but tongue and teeth and _ him, _ inside her, above her, _ everywhere— _ and Poe is _ relentless now—_gripping Ben by the shoulders and fucking up into him so hard it’s as if he’s fucking them _ both. _

She kisses him unscripted. She kisses him for _ real, _ and it’s ridiculous, it’s _ crazy. _

Poe has devolved to a series of sharp grunts, and she can feel Ben swelling insider her—his body catching her _ just right _ so that the tight pressure begins to swell inside. Ben rolls his hips in time with Poe’s as best he can—brushing against her clit at a steady rhythm and it’s _ so good _ and she’s _ so close _now. 

“You gonna come for me?” Ben traces the line of her jaw with his tongue before he mouths at the curve. “Wanna feel you come.”

“So close,” she breathes. “Do you feel good?”

“So _ fucking _good.”

“Gonna come,” Poe groans. “Gonna come in your ass. Can I?”

Ben is nodding, distracted by Rey’s mouth again—moving his hips in time with Poe so that he can fuck her with just a _ little _more force. 

Her mouth falls open, little desperate pleas of _ yes _ and _ right _ there falling out of her mouth airily—and Ben is gritting his teeth and closing his eyes and _ shaking _just a little and in the end—she can’t be sure who comes first. 

It’s a mess of garbled sounds and shallow breaths and shaking limbs and Ben holds her close as Poe nearly _ collapses _over them. 

Ben kisses her lazily as he empties inside her, and she doesn’t think the moment _ should _ be intimate—but there’s a warmth in her chest that has nothing to do with her orgasm, and even when the scene ends, and Poe rolls away, Ben is still kissing her in a way that is sweet, and therefore _ grossly _inappropriate for the setting. 

“God, that was hot,” Poe huffs. “Tell me we got everything we needed.”

Someone out of sight assures that they did, and Poe lifts a fist Bender-style in triumph. She hears him lean upwards beside them—unable to see him for the way Ben’s lips still move over hers—and then he heaves out an exasperated breath. 

“Oh, just get a _ room _already.”

She’s blushing a little as Ben breaks away, grinning dazedly and still looking down at her, practically ignoring Poe. 

“I’d be glad to,” Ben says quietly.

Rey feels her blush spread down her neck. “You would?”

“I’ve been trying to ask you out all day—but it’s been sort of hard.”

She bites her lip. “Is this super weird?”

“Weird as fuck if you ask me,” Poe mutters.

Ben snaps his head in Poe’s direction. “No one asked you.”

“By all means,” Poe laughs. “My numbers are going no where but up if you two keep fucking like that.”

Ben rolls his eyes, finding Rey’s gaze again, and she’s all too aware that he’s still _ inside _ her. “Go out with me.”

“Okay,” she answers shyly—which is insane to her, considering she’s fucked him multiple times now on _ camera. _What’s coffee in the face of that? But still. “I’d love that.”

His grin is wide and adorable and the exact _ opposite _of the filthy version of him she just experienced—but she thinks she might like all his sides. At least the one’s she’s seen. 

“Great,” he answers quietly. “I’d like that too.”

He winces as he slides out of her, leaning back on his heels to help her up as someone hands them both robes. Ben helps her into hers, cleaning up a little before shrugging into his own, and he helps her off the bed with a steady hand curled around hers. 

He holds it for longer than necessary, a grin still plastered on his face that she can’t help but mirror.

The moment is shattered a little as Poe hops off the bed to land beside them—stretching in his own robe and wearing a smug grin. “I’d say that’s a good day’s work.”

Ben snorts. “I think I like you better as a director.”

“Sure.” Poe winks. “Can’t hurt to be a little hands on once in a while.” He turns to Rey just as Ben rolls his eyes, cocking an eyebrow. “You’re going to come back, right? I think I’d be interested in making Kira and Kylo their own series. People seem to _ love _real intimacy, and kids—you have it.”

She bites back a grin as her eyes flick to Ben’s, catching his wink. It’s not something she planned, _ definitely _ nothing she thought she’d consider—but there’s a fluttering in her chest and a swooping in her belly and she thinks that maybe—maybe if she were with Ben, she might could—might even _ want _to—

“I could try that,” she says quietly, ducking her eyes in embarrassment. “If it’s with Ben.”

Poe chuckles, belting his robe as he shakes his head. “Doll, I don’t think Casanova here would allow anything else.”

He nudges Ben’s arm with an elbow as he stalks off—already focusing his attention on someone else. Ben leans in just a little as his hand wraps around her arm, pulling her close to murmur in her ear. “He’s right, you know. I wouldn’t allow anything else.”

She’s blushing furiously now, and she doesn't even know how this _ happened, _ isn’t sure how any of it makes _ sense— _but she can’t seem to scour up any traces of regret. 

Can’t find it in her to be anything but content, because—

“Don’t worry,” she answers softly, mouth fixed in what seems to be a permanent grin. “Neither would I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk man don’t ask me why I gave this gross shit a cutesy ending I have a fucking problem 😂
> 
> I wrote a cutesier epilogue too because WHY NOT


	6. Rehearsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely too fluffy for this gross ass fic, but gross fluff is my favorite. 😂

“I can’t believe you’re finally letting me meet your porn star boyfriend,” Armie mutters around his cup. He takes a long sip before setting it back down, giving Rey a stern look over the table. “Only took you two months.”

“I wanted to make sure it was going somewhere.” She shrugs as she reaches for own cup. “It’s been just a little weird, considering.”

“I’ll say,” Armie snorts. “Not many people go to work everyday to fuck their boyfriend.”

She grins. “Not _ every _day.”

“Is that even normal?” He makes a disgruntled face. “Aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know—switch around?”

She shrugs. “Maybe? I’m still new, but Poe is content to just let us work together. It’s sort of started this craze online, apparently. People seem to _ like _ watching people who actually care about each other fuck. He’s talking about launching a new channel. Trying to to find more couples to participate.”

Armie takes on the expression of what can only be described as a disgruntled nun who’s just been given a Hustler. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” she laughs. 

“Yeah,” he scoffs. “No thanks.”

“Suit yourself.”

Armie cranes his neck. “Well, where is he?”

“I think he and Poe are catching a ride together.”

Armie makes a face. “You’re bringing your sex toy boss?”

“_Hardly.” _Rey rolls her eyes. “We rarely get Poe involved.”

“But you _ do.” _

“Sometimes.” She waves him off. “It’s not as big a deal as you’re making it.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Rey?”

“Are you afraid that I’ll finally outdo you as a sexual deviant? I notice _ your _bedroom has been fairly quiet lately.”

“It’s been a dry spell,” he grumbles. “Do a little porn, and suddenly you think you’re some sort of sex goddess.”

She laughs, but she sort of _ feels _ like one, if she’s being honest. She doesn’t know if her recent _ profession _ should make her feel as empowered as she does—and perhaps that isn’t normal. Perhaps it is only because of her _ partner _that she feels this way. 

Still, she can’t deny that for whatever insane reason, she’s enjoyed the last couple of months. 

Enjoyed them _ immensely. _

She hears the shout of her name behind her, and she turns in the metal chair outside the cafe to catch sight of Ben coming down the sidewalk, Poe in tow. 

She doesn’t think she can choose how she prefers him—because although of _ course _ Ben is a specimen _ out of clothes— _ he’s just as appealing _ in _them. 

His white t-shirt is stretched tight across his chest—the starkness of it only accentuating the bright patterns that swirl down his arms to end at his wrists. It makes her shift in her chair a little just looking at him. 

She shoots up to collide with his front—Ben hoisting her up easily as she wraps her legs around his waist, his mouth pressing to hers greedily. 

There’s a gagging noise behind her that she suspects is from Armie, one that she pointedly _ ignores— _but she doesn’t miss his annoyed muttering to her boss.

“Are they always like this?”

Poe laughs. “You should watch them fuck.”

She doesn’t have to look to know that Armie’s pale skin is now four shades of scarlet—and it makes her grin against Ben’s mouth just thinking about it. 

She had purposely _ not _warned him about Poe’s cavalier view of his business.

Ben sets her to her feet, arms still wrapped tightly around her waist as he grins down at her. “Hi.”

“Hi, back,” she answers quietly.

“Oy,” Armie calls. “Did you bring him here to meet me or to snog him?”

“It’s a hopeless cause,” Poe sighs. “I’m going to have to start doing behind the scenes featurettes for how disgusting these two are _ all _the time.”

Rey sighs resignedly as she grabs Ben’s hand, pulling him to their table. “Ben, this is my roommate, Armitage Hux.”

Armie shudders as he extends a hand. “Hux is fine.”

“Yeah,” Ben laughs. “Can’t say I blame you.”

“And this is my boss, Poe.”

“And sometimes sex toy,” Poe grins as Armie blushes. 

Armie cuts his eyes to Rey. “You _ told _him I said that?”

“He found it hysterical, I assure you,” Rey shrugs. 

Ben picks up a menu. “Do they have coffee here?”

“No.” Armie lifts his cup. “Only tea.”

Ben frowns. “I hate tea.”

“Of course.” Armie rolls his eyes. “_Americans_.”

Armie is still muttering begrudgingly as Poe leans over the table. “You’re incredibly cute,” he remarks, only furthering Armie’s blush. “All those freckles… have you ever considered trying porn?”

“What?” Armie sputters. “Of course I haven’t.”

Poe shakes his head. “That’s a shame, you’ve got the mouth for it.”

“_Excuse _me?”

“It’s a compliment.” Poe’s lips curl in a grin. “How about I take you to dinner, and we discuss it?”

“I _ beg _your pardon?”

“No need to beg, honey. I’ll take you for free.”

Rey leans into Ben as she bites back a full-blown belly laugh, lowering her voice. “This is turning out _ much _better than I anticipated.”

“I’m telling you right now, I’m not letting the ginger fuck me.”

Rey does laugh then. “I would literally rather die.”

“Mm.” Ben leans in close to press his lips to her jaw, their bantering friends forgotten. “You know the new clip just got uploaded.”

Her pulse picks up a little. “It did?”

“Yeah,” he tells her quietly. “Tonight? My place?”

She nods, pressing her thighs together. 

It’s become a bit of a…ritual. For the pair of them to watch their clips together after they go up. It normally ends with them fucking to their own porn—and _ maybe _that’s incredibly odd—but Rey has literally never experienced anything nearly as erotic in her life.

Not even _ making _ the _ actual _porn.

She flicks her eyes to her blushing roommate, still sputtering out responses to an ever-increasingly flirtatious Poe. “On second thought,” she chuckles. “I have a feeling my apartment might be empty tonight.”

“You think so?”

She spares another glance just as Poe begins to pat Armie’s hand—a gesture that Armie seems content to _ allow _to continue happening. 

She grins. “Yeah, I think so.”

“You know,” Ben murmurs so low she might almost miss it. “If we lived _ together _this wouldn’t even be an issue.”

Her mouth drops open a little. “It’s too soon. Isn’t it?”

“I fucked you three times before our first date,” he laughs. “I think it’s safe to say we did everything a little backwards.”

Her face splits in a grin. “You’re serious.”

“As a heart attack.”

His fingers find hers to curl around them, his thumb stroking a pattern into her palm, and it’s crazy, it’s _ insane—_but she supposes it always has been for them.

She finds she doesn’t mind in the slightest. 

His face lights up with her agreement, and she’s rising from the chair to tug him with her just as Armie seems to _ finally _remember they’re there. “Where are you going?”

“Sorry,” she offers. “We have some rehearsing to do.”

Armie’s mouth falls open. “_Rehearsing?” _

She’s already tugging Ben down the sidewalk as she hears Poe’s fading, “Don’t worry, honey. I’ll keep you company.”

She thinks Armie will be just fine.

Ben’s hand is warm in her own as they briskly head in the direction of her apartment nearby. “Rehearsing, huh?”

“Yes,” she deadpans. “You need all the help you can get. I’m practically carrying you at this point.”

His grip on her hand tightens. “You’re going to pay for that.”

She gives him a coy look over her shoulder, never slowing her pace. 

“Oh, I’m counting on it. Trust me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along on this insane ride! I doubt I’ll ever dabble in Preylo again... but my little gremlin babies deserved this for all their perseverance and constant determination in their torture methods. Especially my sweet Shep. 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
